I Have You
by Agent N Danvers
Summary: Taking place during/after THAT scene in 2x08. Spoilers for season 2x08, so if you haven't watched, don't read. This is a fluffy little fic with my take on what would happen after they cut away from our beloved Sanvers. Currently a one-shot, but I might take suggestions or wait for more Sanvers scenes to continue with this fic. So let me know!


**Okay, I'm dead. Like seriously. I am writing this from beyond the grave. Sanvers is together and they killed me with all the adorableness and so I need to do something and writing seems like the right thing to do. But someone should plan my funeral. I like blue flowers, and please play the scene from season 2 episode 8 on a loop during the service.**

* * *

Maggie took a deep breath. "Here's the thing, I - I almost died." Her voice was shaky, nervous-maybe scared? Alex couldn't tell, but she knew that what Maggie was saying, or was trying to say was important. It had to be, otherwise why would she have shown up at Alex's apartment wanting to talk?

Alex shook her head. "Uh, yeah, no, I would not have let that happen." she reassured Maggie. She walked back around the island, bottle opener in hand, a soft smile on her face as Maggie continued.

"I know that, but-" Maggie ran her hand through her hair. "It got me thinking that I-" she broke off her sentences, Alex had noticed. _Maybe she's just a little shaken from her 'near-death experience.'_ Alex thought. "I was so stupid, I thought that it, and I guess I was kind of right, that you came out for me." Alex's gaze turned from the beer bottles over to Maggie. She left the bottle opener on the counter, crossing her arms and listening carefully. "And that scared me. But um, life is too short. And we should be who we are, and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss." She was stepping closer to Alex, ever so slowly, scared that she might scare her off. "And I really just - I want to kiss you."

Alex tried to collect all the information that Maggie had just provided her with as quickly as she could, trying to make sense of what Maggie had said. But in the split second that was her moment of trying to gather everything, Maggie had placed her hands on her cheeks and pulled her close, kissing her gently. Alex's eyes closed softly, her eyebrows raising. She could feel Maggie's skin against hers, the contact was like electricity pulsing through her body, bringing her body to life. As Maggie's hands slid from her cheek down to her neck to the nape of her neck, Alex's hands drifted upwards to rest against Maggie's leather clad arms.

As Maggie pulled away, Alex was breathless, speechless, frozen. Frightened that if she moved to quickly or made a wrong move, whatever dream or illusion that she had convinced herself this was, would melt away just as quickly as it had happened. She took a slow breath. "So you're saying you like me. That's what I got."

"Of course, you're not going to go crazy on me, are you?" Maggie asked jokingly.

"Probably." Alex responded, holding her one hand in front of her chest. "Yeah." She reached forwards and brushed Maggie's long, dark, beautiful hair away from her face. She smiled, pulling Maggie forwards, like she had in the bar, and kissed her again. Every time Alex's skin touched Maggie's, even if it was for the briefest moment, or the tiniest touch, it felt like a combination of sparks and butterfly wings; And when she kissed her, when Maggie's lips touched Alex's, Alex could swear that she could feel tingling, like what she imagined peppermint rain would feel like. And it was the most amazing sensation she had ever experienced. She could get drunk on that feeling.

Time seemed to stop when they kissed, it froze, suspended. It didn't seem to matter how many seconds or minutes or even hours could pass. She would never be able to get enough of kissing Maggie. Maggie, the girl who liked her, and she liked back. But finally, one of them rested her forehead on the others, catching their breath softly, and caressing each other's skin. Alex opened her eyes to see Maggie gazing softly at her, grinning like someone who'd just experienced their first kiss. Alex bit her lip, smiling and closing her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"What?" Maggie whispered, running her fingers against Alex's cheek.

Alex laughed softly. "I didn't know that kissing, just kissing someone - could feel so-" she struggled to find the words. "Amazing?" she suggested. "Breathtaking? Absolutely extraordinary?"

Maggie smirked at Alex, pressing one last soft kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Come on. Pizza's gonna be cold." she whispered. Alex shook her head, not moving, the giddy grin still plastered on her face. "The beer will get warm." she breathed. She laughed as Alex's eyes shot open and she shook her head.

"Nope. Only cold beer is allowed in my house." she said, grabbing the four beers that were left and tossing them into her fridge. Maggie sat down at the island and grabbed her beer, watching Alex move about her kitchen. "Plates?"Alex asked, glancing back at the detective.

Maggie shrugged. "Not necessary."

Alex grinned. "I like your thinking Sawyer." she teased, sitting down next to her. She snuck in one last kiss on Maggie's cheek before grabbing a slice of pizza. "So," she said through bites. "Do you confess your feelings to your 'friends' after every near-death experience you have, or just when that 'friend' happens to be the one who stitches you back up?" she asked, smirking at the detective.

Maggie chuckled, shrugging off her jacket before taking her own slice of pizza. "Just you. You're that lucky 'friend'." she teased.

Alex smiled softly, feeling her cheeks grow hotter. _Why would that make me blush?_ She asked herself internally. She shook off the thought, biting her lip. She ate the rest of her pizza quietly, every so often glancing over her shoulder to see Maggie already looking at her, making her blush even more.

Maggie finished her pizza first, smiling every time Alex looked back at her. She leaned forwards, resting her arms on the island and brushed a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear. Her fingers lingered, feeling how soft Alex's hair was. She smiled to herself as Alex glanced over at her again. She took Alex's hand and lead her over to the couch, pulling her down to sit next to her. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Alex sat with her legs tucked under her, her arm resting on the back of the couch so she could face Maggie. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sorry I wasted all that time. I should've given us a chance when you-" Maggie shook her head softly. "You know."

Alex grinned slightly. "Yeah, you should have." she teased, earning her a sharp poke in the arm. "But we have now." she said softly.

Maggie nodded. "That's true. We have now. And I have you."

Alex pulled Maggie closer, their foreheads resting together once again. She pressed her lips against Maggie's gently. "And I have you." she breathed in response.


End file.
